Forum:Modded shield
I am looking for jakobs bessie buti will take anything. i have this shield to trade thats really weird.. its called the omegarose. it has the red text for both omega and rose sheilds and makes me invincible. found it on crawmerax :S anyways will trade or dupe or whatever for pearl guns. mah names SmoothManSam anywhere and everywhere ;) I Personally have found two aries revolvers, two rose shields, one omega shield, a stalker, and today to my delight a very nice serpens with a scope. I wouldn't trade any of them for an omega rose. Enter a few public games and get killed and see how long it takes before someone give you one. The omegarose is Borderland'd version of scabies.Willp602 06:48, May 20, 2010 (UTC) You do know that shield is quite obviously modded, right? Bukkithead 07:48, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I dont know how it could be modded if i found it on crawmerax. and im also on PS3 so i dont know how mods would work there. Oh well. im also reletively new to the whole borderlands game, im just good at video games so i leveled really quick. i dont know anything about the weapons or modded ones or anything. so info would be awesome too It's a mod because it doesn't obey the generation rules. People make them using a save file editor and then drop them in online games (yes, it is perfectly possible to do so on a console). I have no idea why they distribute them secretively, maybe just for the sake of being twats. The user 'Nagamarky' has a pretty comprehensive list on his talk page which lists some basic rules to tell if a weapon is modded by looking at the item tag (e.g. repeated prefixes). Everyone thinks that their stuff isn't modded because they think that they picked it up normally (including myself at one point), but there are people here that know the weapon generation system inside out; and if they say that your weapon/shield is modded, then there is pretty much a 100% chance that it is. There's only 3 ways of being completely sure that an item is legitimate: *1. If it is found in singleplayer *2. If it is found in a weapons chest *3. If it is bought from a weapon vendor (I would just like to add that I have actually found some pretty good weapons from the vendor by the lift in Crawmerax's lair, including my S&S Orion, so I would recommend checking it every so often) I hope I didn't come across as overly partonising, if I did then it's certainly unintentional, but that's the sad truth of the matter, I'm afraid :/ Bukkithead 19:30, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I HAVE actually found MODDED guns in a Weapon Vendor(just after my game got RAPED by a Twisted Undertaker, I promptly went to my solo game and checked Marcus's shop in T Bone, and saw a Shredder ShredderMazman1521 23:21, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I think that's just your game being glitched... Bukkithead 23:33, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Man I hate it when people do that. It just simply fools those who are unaware of mods and fills their minds with false belief that the Omega Rose, or any other modded gun they 'found' at Cramerax's Lair is legit. Thus spreading it around duping it for others for legit guns who don't even know that it's modded as well...Who wants to make a 'Is it Modded?' video? =D Yoshi-TheOreo July 23, 2010 There is another way to tell if it is modded. Like a shield i found. It was a shield with 801,000,000 hp. That is pretty obviously modded. Also, a pistol i found that does around 1.3 million damage. COL Klueless July 25th,2010 Yeah I got the Shredder, its a riduclously modded gun adn I thought it was legit, just the programmers were on crack or somthing. But yeah Its weird how much modded shit goes through everything in the game Sign your damn posts. Also, you didn't find that awesome invincible shield or the Shredder Shredder in the vendor, and there's nothing you can say that would make it believable. Stop being in denial just because the weapon you found- I mean, the weapon that someone modded, is not legitimate. Live with it and farm like the rest of us. Anyone else who has something in mind to say had better say something different than what these people have mentioned, because it's really getting tiring. 07:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) "I found ..." -- MeMadeIt 16:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I hate using modded shields they take the fun out of being noninvincible and makes the game to easy. But sometime i have to use them when im up against crawmerax.PSNconfusedgrandma 16:59, July 27, 2010 (UTC) "i have to..." Fail. 22:47, July 27, 2010 (UTC)